


Anakin's Gift

by sterekwolfstar



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, obikin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 07:37:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13829532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekwolfstar/pseuds/sterekwolfstar
Summary: Obi Wan has known Anakin wanted him for a while. So he decides that since he wants Anakin as well, his gift to Anakin will be himself.





	Anakin's Gift

**Author's Note:**

> I am watching a Christmas episode of a show I've been binge-watching and this came to me.

For months, Obi Wan had tried to ignore the flirtatious actions and thoughts that Anakin sent through their bond. They were no longer Master and Padawan but they continued to live together and chose to work together. They made a great team. Anakin had wanted more with Obi Wan since he turned twenty. Three years later, his feelings had only grown to be almost unbearable for Obi Wan to continue to deny especially since he really wanted him as well. After so much war and death he realized he should have a chance to be happy. Anakin, though he drove him mental sometimes, would be a major key to his happiness. Tonight was Christmas Eve and he was going to give Anakin what he wanted, what they both wanted really. At the moment, Anakin was out assisting with Christmas cooking. He had promised that he would bring something home for them to eat. Obi Wan hoped that would be soon because he was starting to get hungry. He turned on some Christmas music while he waited. When he knew Anakin would be arriving in five minutes he climbed inside a box which was decorated like a present that had a note for Anakin to open immediately. As he sat in there, he turned off his thoughts and emotions from anybody. Five minutes later, Anakin walked inside. 

"Honey, I'm home," he said laughing. "Although I don't know why I called you 'honey'. It's not like you'll ever acknowledge the giant elephant in the room. You know exactly how i feel about you but refuse to acknowledge it." Anakin put the food containers on the counter before spotting his present. "Obi Wan? Where are you? I'm going to open this present without you! You can't complain because there's a note saying to open it immediately. I'm not waiting for your slow old butt to get out." Anakin took the top off and gasped as he saw Obi Wan sitting in there. Obi Wan stood up and for once in his life, Anakin was stunned silent.

"It's time. I love you Anakin.I hope you'll accept me as your life long present," Obi Wan said nervously. Anakin blinked and pinched himself to make sure it was real. 

"You're not pulling a prank on me are you," Anakin asked with a confused look. 

Obi Wan sent his emotions flowing their unbreakable bond. The emotions that he had been holding back for a long time. Tears filled Anakin's eyes. "No, I am not pulling a prank on you."

Anakin pulled Obi Wan in for a kiss. "Thank the force. I love you Obi Wan." The two of them kissed until Obi Wans growling stomach broke them apart. 

"Can we continue this after eating," Obi Wan asked out of breath. "I am starving."

Anakin smiled. "Of course we can. I brought your favorite foods."

After they ate, Obi Wan took Anakin's hand. "Would you like to receive another and even bigger package?" 

Anakin laughed. "Obi Wan, you dog. I'd love to!" 


End file.
